The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus that includes a magnetic recording device, such as a hard disk drive (HDD) apparatus, and a non-contact type integrated circuit (IC) module, e.g., a portable telephone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a music player, a digital camera, and a digital video camera.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-345930, filed Nov. 30, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.